Pour notre Amour
by Chokella
Summary: Morgana leur avait tendu un piège. Séparés, Merlin tenta de sauver son roi mais il était trop tard. Arthur était mort, il était devenu autre chose. Pas humain, plutôt prédateur et surtout Macho. Merthur, SPOIL S4.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur****: **Chokella

**Source: **Merlin

**Paring: **Merthur ( principal )

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paroles des personnages en normal/ _Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Notes: **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquerez de voir ! Je n'ai pas de beta.

Je rajouterai que cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 09 de la saison 4.

* * *

**Pour notre Amour**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Deux mois étaient passés.

Malgré la douleur et la colère, Arthur garda la tête sur les épaules et fit correctement ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il était Roi, le Roi de Camelot et pour son peuple, il se devait d'oublier.

Les sentiments qu'il avait eu pour Gwen allait disparaître avec le temps. Il lui fallait juste patienter.

Souvent, son coeur se serrait en pensant à la jeune femme. Il se souciait d'elle, se demandait comment elle allait, si elle mangeait à sa faim: ce genre de pensées que l'on a pour la personne aimée. Puis il se souvenait. Et le goût amer de la trahison se ravivait.

Intérieurement, au plus profond de lui-même, il voulait pardonner. Cependant, avec ces événements, il redoutait. Il avait donné sa confiance et voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Morgana, Gwen; qui serait la suivante ? Sa future épouse ? Il savait qu'il mettait toutes les femmes dans le même sac mais s'était plus fort que lui.

Bien entendu, les hommes, eux aussi pourrait le trahir.

C'est pour cela qu'il était là, assis sur son lit. Calé contre des oreillers moelleux, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Si Camelot était infestée de traîtres, il allait devoir s'en débarrassé. Il savait précisément sa tâche. Il n'allait pas changer d'habitude. Il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons, les traîtres se sentiraient menacer et seraient bien plus prudents. Il lui fallait ouvrir les yeux.

Il inspira un grand coup, il était déterminé. Son enquête commençait dès maintenant.

Merlin ne devrait plus tarder. Il serait la première personne qu'il allait analyser. Cette pensée lui broya le coeur. Merlin était son ami. Son loyal ami, il ne voulait pas douter de lui. Mais il savait que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait quand cette impression avait fait surface. Après tout, son serviteur lui avait montré à maintes reprises qu'il lui était fidèle.

La porte qui s'ouvrit sans prévenir le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Merlin entra munit d'un plateau et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Arthur remarqua que l'autre ne l'avait pas vu. Il profita de cela en glissant doucement du lit. Il s'accroupit jusqu'à être caché par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il risqua un coup d'oeil et vit que Merlin avait posé le plateau sur une petite table.

« Arthur ? » Entendit-il.

Merlin tourna sur lui-même, s'assurant que le roi n'était pas là. Le blond le vit faire un sourire malicieux, il se crispa, imaginant déjà son serviteur le trahir de la pire des façons. Il observa son ami s'approcher de la table. Allait-il sortir une bouteille de poison de sa poche ? Il pouvait en avoir l'accès vu qu'il vivait dans les appartements de Gaius.

Au lieu de ça, Merlin attrapa une cuisse de poulet joliment cuite et la porta à sa bouche.

Arthur sentit ses inquiétudes disparaître d'un coup.

« Merlin ! »

Le brun sursauta tant qu'il laissa tomber le met. Arthur se releva et regarda son serviteur légèrement blasé.

« Tu es vraiment le pire des serviteurs ! »

Merlin face à lui, lui sourit, un peu penaud.

« J'avais un petit creux »

Arthur secoua la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne le dirait jamais mais il adorait Merlin. Il était tellement fier de l'avoir comme ami. Dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, il était là pour le soutenir, le faire sortir de ses gonds, l'amuser. Rien qu'avec sa présence, il sentait son corps se réchauffer, il se sentait...vivant.

Il s'assit et commença à manger. Mais il n'oubliait pas sa mission. Discrètement, il scruta les faits et gestes de son serviteur.

« Où étiez-vous caché ? » Demanda celui-ci alors qu'il jetait la cuisse salie dans la cheminée. « Je vous ai appelé »

« Je cherchais un truc que j'avais fait tomber sous le lit. Quand je me suis relevé, j'ai eu le plaisir de voir mon idiot de serviteur chiper ma nourriture. »

« Je ne le ferai pas si un crétin royal me laissait le temps de manger ! » Rit Merlin.

Cette phrase sema le doute dans l'esprit du roi. Merlin avait un emploi du temps fait de sorte qu'il ait des moments à lui à divers moments de la journée. Bien que certaines fois, il rajoutait des tâches seulement pour embêter le brun. Cette réflexion fit apparaître une autre pensée, jusque là oubliée. Quelque chose que lui avait dit Merlin, il y a longtemps. _« Savez-vous le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé votre postérieur royal ? » _

A l'époque, il l'avait pris à la rigolade mais et si s'était réel ? Cela expliquerai pourquoi Merlin tenait à l'accompagner lors de ses escapades dangereuses.

Mais comment le serviteur pouvait le sauver ? Il s'était amélioré à l'épée mais pas assez pour avoir le niveau d'un chevalier. Le combat à mains nues était inenvisageable, la carrure fine et fragile du brun ne s'y prêtant pas. Peut-être avec une arbalète ? Mais là, encore, étrange, si c'était le cas Merlin l'emmènerai avec lui à chaque fois. Et il était sûr que Merlin n'en avait pas.

Il savait que Merlin lui fournirai un grand nombre de réponses à ses questions. Celui-ci gardait la dernière pièce de son puzzle, il le sentait. S'il venait à découvrir ce que lui cachait son servant, il saurait tout.

Lorsqu'il eu fini son diner, il alla derrière le paravent mettre ses vêtements pour la nuit pendant que Merlin préparait son lit.

« Pourquoi ce silence ? »

Tellement prit dans ses pensées, il remarqua que son comportement pouvait prêté à confusion. Avant d'avoir pu se justifier, Merlin continua:

« C'est Gwen ? Moi aussi, elle me manque. »

Arthur entendit un léger soupir triste. Il savait que le serviteur considérait la bannie comme son amie et qu'il souffrait de son absence. Il choisit de s'engager sur ce terrain afin que Merlin ne se doute de rien. Il quitta la protection du paravent.

« Cela fait deux mois. Les sentiments que j'avais pour elle commencent à s'estomper contrairement à la colère qu'a engendré sa trahison. »

« Vraiment ? En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Oui, sûr et certain. » Répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il sut à cet instant que ses mots étaient sincères. En admirant ces doux yeux bleus, il eut la conviction qu'il avait réussi à oublier. L'amour pour Gwen disparaissait lentement. Merlin sembla déçu.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? »

C'est vrai, Merlin essayait de le rassurer, lui disait souvent qu'il pardonnerai avec le temps. Il voulait réellement qu'Arthur et Gwen vivent ensemble le grand amour.

« Je vous ai aidé à vous mettre en couple. J'ai été témoin de votre amour et de votre bonheur. Je trouve ça si injuste. » Avoua-t-il.

« Je sais. Mais on ne peut changer le passé. Peut-être, un jour je pourrai la revoir sans souffrir mais d'ici-là son bannissement reste intact. Je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrai lui faire confiance au point de rependre notre relation. »

Merlin baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, il savait lui aussi. Si au début, Arthur semblait souffrir, maintenant, dans ses yeux on ne voyait plus d'étincelle d'amour. Seule une lueur dure montrait qu'il voulait fermer tous sentiments de pénétrer son coeur. Il regarda son roi prendre place dans le lit.

La dernière bougie soufflée, le brun quitta les appartements royaux.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin entra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea et essaya de dormir. Hélas, son existence n'était pas assez paisible pour cela. Lorsqu'il se laissait aller, l'image de la mort d'Uther et les mots d'Arthur sur la magie qu'il jugeait démoniaque lui revenaient sans cesse et le tourmentait. Il se sentait tellement coupable malgré ce que lui disait Gaius. La seule responsable était Morgana, oui mais cela Arthur ne le savait pas. Il pensait que c'était le vieux sorcier habillé de rouge, Emrys. Il s'était senti si proche, il avait cru que la magie serait accepté par son ami. Malheureusement, sa sorcière de soeur avait tout gâché. Et elle avait recommencé. Détruisant le bonheur de deux personnes et utilisant Lancelot comme une vulgaire marionnette. Son ami, avec qui il pouvait être lui-même, était devenu une ombre rien que pour satisfaire ses horribles desseins. Il était tellement en colère contre elle. Le moment venu, il n'éprouverai aucune pitié.

Depuis quelques jours, aucune attaque d'origine magique n'avait déstabilisé Camelot. La dernière en date était celle de l'esprit qui avait possédé Elyan. Face à cela, il avait eu un peu d'espoir, peut-être la promesse d'Arthur serait tenu en tant voulu. Car laisser en paix les druides revenait à accepter la magie.

Pour l'instant, Gaius et lui surveillaient Agravaine. L'homme était dangereux. Dommage qu'Arthur ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et ne veuille l'écouter à ce propos. Si seulement ils avaient les preuves !

* * *

Le lendemain, les chevaliers d'Arthur revinrent de patrouille en grande urgence. Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival et Sir Gwaine avaient presque fracassé la porte de la salle du conseil. Arthur et Agravaine à ce moment-là en pleine discussion sursautèrent violemment. Avant que le roi ne puisse leur hurler dessus, Leon prit la parole, essoufflé:

« Votre Majesté ! Nous avons vu Morgana dans la forêt ténébreuse ! »

Se levant d'un bond, Arthur les poussa à continuer.

« Elle semblait assez satisfaite d'elle, elle prépare quelque chose. » Ajouta Percival.

« Elle ne nous a pas attaqué, dès qu'elle nous a vu, elle s'est enfuie. Elle a réussi à nous semer. » Dit Gwaine.

« Nous y allons, demain à l'aube. » Avertit Arthur.

Qu'importe ce qu'il y avait dans cette forêt, il lui fallait attraper Morgana. Il congédia ses chevaliers et son oncle, il devait bien réfléchir avant d'agir. Il allait laisser Camelot sans roi, un chance pour les traîtres. Comme la dernière fois, il allait donner les commandes à Agravaine mais soudain, la voix de Merlin se fit entendre dans son esprit. _« Agravaine ment. C'est votre oncle, ça vous aveugle. » _Il ne pouvait dire si à ce moment-là, il lui avait menti mais ensuite il a été prouvé que son oncle avait eu tort. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, son conseiller l'avait fait grandement douté de Gaius. Son oncle savait manier les mots et c'était dangereux. Il allait se méfier de lui à présent.

Et alors qu'il allait se relever et faire appeler celui à qui il allait donner le commandement de Camelot en son absence, une autre pensée fit brutalement surface: Gaius et Merlin. Ils savaient à chaque fois quel était le danger. Tentaient toujours de les prévenir lui et son défunt père; à la fin, les évènement montraient qu'ils avaient raison. Cette fois-ci, il prendrait en compte les avertissements de ses deux amis. Il ne voulait croire en la trahison de son oncle mais pour Camelot, il lui fallait étudier tout ce qui lui faisait face. Tant pis, les sentiments personnels.

Il se leva et fit appeler l'un de ses conseillers. Cet homme avait été loyal à son père, il espérait qu'il ferait de même avec lui.

Après s'être chargé de cela, il alla voir le médecin de la cour en espérant y trouver son serviteur. Il ne vit personne mais se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin. Il y entra sans attendre une seule seconde.

Personne non plus. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit le brun ce matin:

« Gaius et moi sortons cet après-midi, nous devons refaire les stocks. »

Il décida de regarder le lieu de vie de son ami. Il était curieux, après tout Merlin connaissait ses appartements, il était son servant mais lui, c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette partie des appartements du médecin. Il vit le lit simple, les cordes suspendus aux murs où pendaient les vêtements de son ami. Il fit rapidement le tour, c'était une petite pièce. Il fouilla un peu mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il allait partir quand il posa le pied sur une latte branlante du plancher. Il se rendit compte que la latte était en réalité sous le lit, il ne voulut pas le déplacer, de peur que Merlin puisse voir une différence. Il s'allongea et releva la latte. Il plongea la main dans l'ouverture et fut surprit de trouver une matière semblable à du bois, portant des inscriptions. Il amena l'objet vers lui et découvrit avec stupeur un bâton de marche. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant.

Pourquoi Merlin avait cela ? Il n'en avait pas besoin, sinon, il l'utiliserait. Et surtout pourquoi était-il caché ? Car cette latte, il n'était pas dupe, était une cachette. Il le posa près de lui et extirpa un autre objet de la latte. C'était volumineux et envelopper d'un tissu. C'était un livre. De sort. De Magie.

Il fut si abasourdi qu'il ne pu réfléchir correctement. Il resta assis là avec le livre sur les cuisses. Il l'ouvrit sans savoir pourquoi. Il le feuilleta. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit, était-ce cela la langue du l'ancienne religion ?

Il trouva ça fascinant. Il eut l'impression de redevenir un enfant qui découvrait de nouvelles choses.

Puis il se ressaisit, il devait raisonner et non pas se laisser avoir pas ses sentiments. Il pouvait se l'avouer, même si ça lui en coutait, mais ce bâton et ce livre lui offrait l'espoir. Celle d'une bonne magie, amusante, magnifique, douce. Comme l'était Merlin. Il ne pouvait imaginé son ami usant de la même magie que Morgana ou des autres sorciers qu'il avait rencontré. Jamais il n'avait connu un sorcier qui utilisait la magie pour le bien, pour sauver des vies.

Pour l'instant, il n'allait pas sauter aux conclusions.

Quel était son état d'esprit face à cette découverte ? Il ressentait de la colère. Envers Merlin en qui il faisait confiance. Son ami lui avait caché une partie de lui-même délibérément. Il pouvait comprendre qu'au vivant de son père, le brun se dissimule ainsi de peur de se faire exécuter. Mais, il était roi depuis ! Et surtout son ami, son meilleur ami, le seul. C'était pour cela qu'il était en colère, n'était-il pas digne de confiance ? Si la personne qui comptait énormément pour lui, Merlin, le craignait méritait-il d'être le grand roi que celui-ci espérait ?

Non, il attendrait. Merlin devra lui prouvé sa valeur. Plus en tant que fidèle et loyal serviteur mais en tant que sorcier. Il allait lui laissé le bénéfice du doute.

La vie de son ami était entre ses mains et elle ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Si celui-ci se révélait être un « mauvais » sorcier, il l'exécuterait de sang froid. Il n'accepterait plus aucune trahison.

Ses résolutions prises, il reposa les yeux sur le livre et vit des petits croquis. A côté d'un sort qui lui était incompréhensible, il observa un chevalier en armure et à cheval tenant une lance faire face à un animal étrange. Le détaillant de façon attentive, il reconnu le griffon qu'il avait affronté il y a longtemps. Seul Lancelot, paix à son âme, avait pu le tuer.

Le dessin était plutôt bon, il était surpris que Merlin, qui était si maladroit puisse être si habile dans cet art.

Donc à ce moment-là, Merlin était présent. A t-il utilisé ce sort pour permettre à Lancelot d'être vainqueur ? Seul son serviteur pourrait lui fournir la réponse...

Il referma le grimoire, le recouvrit de son tissu protecteur et le remit ainsi que le bâton dans sa cachette. Il reposa la latte quand il entendit la porte des appartements de Gaius s'ouvrir. La voix de Merlin se fit entendre, de même que ses pas qui se rapprochaient de la chambre. Il se cacha rapidement sous le lit quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« C'est un piège ! » Marmonna Merlin.

Gaius vint le rejoindre.

« Arthur veut y aller et tu sais pourquoi. Morgana doit être arrêté. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais sérieusement, ce crétin doit mieux réfléchir ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle à préparer quelque chose et lorsque nous serons dans la forêt ténébreuse, je devrais encore faire, et cela le plus discrètement possible, de la magie. Tu te rends compte ! Je sois me cacher d'Arthur, de Morgana et des chevaliers ! Cela devient de plus en plus difficile ! »

« Je sais mais n'abandonne pas. »

Merlin et Gaius continuèrent à parler, discutant de sort et de charmes de guérison sans se douter qu'Arthur écoutait tout.

Le roi était perdu. Gaius savait pour Merlin, depuis le début apparemment. Il ne savait plus qui croire.

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

Il est plutôt introductif pour l'instant...

**Sinon, pour la suite, j'aurai besoin des sorts que Merlin utilise dans la serie. J'ai cherché sur le net mais je n'ai rien trouvé, si vous avez quelques informations, je serais ravie de les lire ! Ou alors je devrais revoir les épisodes mais j'ai peur de mal les écrire. **

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas sur les reviews !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur****: **Chokella

**Source: **Merlin

**Paring: **Merthur ( principal )

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paroles des personnages en normal/ _Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Notes: **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquerez de voir ! Je n'ai pas de beta.

Je rajouterai que cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 09 de la saison 4.

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu ! Plus particulièrement, celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, très agréable à lire: Maledicere Plume, cassiewright et Kalach !  
**

**Pour te répondre Kalach, je continuerai ma fic, il faudra juste être patient =D  
**

* * *

**Pour notre Amour**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était couché. Le sommeil le fuyait. Normal, après tout, il avait fait une découverte incroyable aujourd'hui ! Merlin, un sorcier. Il pouffa de rire. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, cela lui semblait surréaliste. Pourtant, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, il en avait eu la confirmation. Par Gaius et son serviteur, eux-même !

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Merlin l'accompagnait pour le protéger avec sa magie.

Donc depuis quatre ans, le brun agissait derrière son dos ? Pourquoi ? Il devait avoir une raison pour faire cela. Voulait-il le garder en vie pour le tuer à sa façon ?

Il décida de couper court à ses pensées. Il allait trop loin. Que Merlin le haïsse au point de souhaiter sa mort le détruirait. Comme la haine de Morgana à l'égard de son père avait fragilisé celui-ci. Uther avait profondément aimé sa fille, il n'avait pu supporter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Que ressentait-il pour Merlin ? De l'amitié, oui. Mais quelque chose d'autre aussi. Seulement, il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Il ne voulait plus aimé. Les sentiments ce n'était pas pour lui. Surtout vis à vis de son serviteur.

Il se sentait désespéré.

Comment devait-il réagir maintenant ?

Lorsqu'il avait revu Merlin, trois heures auparavant, il lui avait semblé différent. Comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il se rendait donc compte des changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui.

C'était à peu près exact. Il avait toujours voulu le voir comme son idiot de serviteur. Mais souvent, son ami de montrait sage et avisé. Il était d'ailleurs de bons conseils et le remettait à sa manière dans le droit chemin. Il avait besoin de lui. Plus qu'Agravaine et Gwen réunis. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à douter du brun. D'accord, Merlin lui avait caché sa magie. C'était compréhensible ! Merlin était bon de nature, il ne le trahirait pas. Il avait une âme d'enfant, si il devait faire de la magie, ce serait plus pour faire sourire et briller les yeux d'émerveillements.

Il savait qu'il lui cherchait des excuses.

Soudain, il eut une idée.

C'était une chose que lui avait appris son père autrefois et qu'il avait oublié avec le temps.

_« Fils, les Hommes se trahissent. Regarde les bien et tu sauras. »_

Il lui faudrait étudier la posture, les expressions du visage. Il le faisait pour s'amuser lorsqu'il était jeune, espérons qu'il n'ait pas perdu la main. Ou plutôt, le coup d'oeil.

En pensant à ce qu'il pourrait voir de Merlin, le lendemain, il s'endormit. Son sommeil ne fut pas réparateur. Ses peurs lui firent face en rêves: Merlin s'alliant à Morgana, Merlin prenant le pouvoir et faisant de lui son esclave personnel, et d'autres encore.

Il s'éveilla barbouiller et nauséeux. Il priait pour que ces songes ne se réalisent jamais.

Il resterait au château une heure puis partirait pour la forêt ténébreuse. Le trajet prendrait une demi-journée.

Il profiterait de ce temps pour parler avec Merlin et attendre qu'il se trahisse. Si cette méthode fonctionnait, il le ferait pour toutes les personnes proche de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et son serviteur entra bruyamment, comme à l'accoutumée:

« Debout ! Une longue journée nous attends ! »

Il traversa la chambre jusqu'à atteindre les rideaux. Les timides rayons du soleil ne lui agressèrent pas les yeux. Il était très tôt, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une mission. Il se leva, mangea son petit-déjeuner puis s'habilla. Il laissa Merlin lui enfiler sa côte de maille ainsi que son armure.

Merlin parût surprit de ce silence. Mais en voyant les gestes lents de son roi et les cernes, il sourit, fortement amusé.

« Mauvaise nuit ? »

Arthur releva la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il observait avec grand intérêt ses pieds. Il planta ses yeux sur Merlin qui le regardait comme si il avait perdu son cerveau dans la nuit. Tout dans son corps montrait qu'il se retenait de rire.

Il laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. J'ai rêvé de toi. Un vrai cauchemar ! » Lança t-il, l'air de rien en attachant son épée à sa ceinture.

Merlin s'esclaffa. Les petites piques qu'ils s'envoyaient quotidiennement montraient que leur amitié était saine. Que tout allait bien.

C'était une amitié qui leur convenait.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y faisais dans ce rêve pour vous mettre dans cet état. »

A la dernière minute, il regretta sa demande. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais serait-il possible qu'Arthur ait songé à lui d'une autre manière ? Le genre de rêves que certains appelaient cochons ? Il rougit bien malgré lui.

Le roi qui allait lui répondre, vit cela et s'interrogea. A quoi pensait-il pour rougir de la sorte ? Il trouva ces rougeurs particulièrement adorables sur son ami. Elles étaient d'abord apparus sur les joues, puis s'étaient jointes par le nez et avaient continué leur chemin vers les oreilles si mignonnes ainsi décollés. A cette vue, une chaleur agréable prit place dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de la faire disparaître mais elle resta fermement à sa place.

Une gêne palpable se mit en place entre eux. Ils auraient pu jurer qu'il y avait une tension sexuelle.

Pour couper court à ses pensées et envies étranges, le roi répondit à la question avec moins d'assurance qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'est maintenant qu'il devait commencer à interroger Merlin.

« J'ai rêvé que tu étais un sorcier. »

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa salive. Toute trace de couleur s'en alla pour une pâleur maladive. Arthur avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un Dorocha.

« Ah bon... Ah, Ah, Ah. Étrange, moi, un sorcier, pfff... » Rit Merlin, très mal à l'aise.

Arthur s'amusa de cette réaction, en bon tyran, voir son ami ainsi lui plaisait énormément.

Il le regarda plus intensément. Il y avait de la terreur dans ses yeux, les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup trop tendu pour être naturel. De plus, il voyait clairement que son ami ne voulait qu'une chose. Fuir.

La douleur bloqua sa gorge et s'il n'était pas si fort, les larmes lui seraient montés aux yeux. Le brun avait peur de lui. Il restait là à ses côtés et pourtant, il s'attendait à être mis au bûcher.

Quel ami était-il ? Quel ami terrorisait celui qui comptait le plus pour lui ?

Il voulait lui dire qu'il savait, qu'il l'acceptait mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pour Camelot, si un sorcier devait rester, ce serait parce que le roi serait sûr des intentions de celui-ci.

Il continua sur sa lancée bien que sa gorge soit nouée.

« Je rêvais que tu usais de la magie à de mauvaises fins. Comme tous les sorciers du monde. »

Merlin perdit son faux sourire serein. Il devint triste. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il joua avec ses mains tant il était nerveux.

« Arthur, tous les sorciers ne sont pas mauvais. Vous n'en avez juste jamais rencontrer. »

« Pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas, alors ? » S'énerva le roi.

« Parce qu'ils savent ce qui leur arrivera s'ils le faisaient. »

« Sont-ils lâches ? »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent de colère. Cette vision fit naître des frissons d'excitations chez le roi.

« Ils ne le sont pas ! Avez-vous oublié ou êtres-vous idiots ? Tellement de sorcier se sont fait tués depuis la grande purge ! Ils se cachent, ils ont peurs. Même si ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas, le risque est bien trop grands ! Puis vous en avez connu des sorciers bons. Les druides sont pacifiques. »

Arthur ne répondit rien. Merlin reprenait son souffle. Il était rare qu'il s'énerve ainsi. Il se concentra sur le rangement de la chambre pour empêcher sa magie de saluer Arthur à sa façon. Le projeter avec force contre un mur lui semblait si tentant, à l'instant. Il devait se calmer. Si seulement, son roi n'était pas si obtus !

Pour Arthur, cette réaction le rassurait. Que Merlin défende avec autant de force les bons sorciers prouvait que celui-ci était de ce côté.

Mais il savait que sa façon de penser n'était pas la bonne. Bons et Mauvais sorciers. C'était un raisonnement digne d'un enfant ! Dans le monde, il n'y a pas de bons et de mauvais. On ne peut ranger la population dans des cases et des catégories. Il en est de même avec les sorciers. Il restait des êtres humains malgré cette magie qu'ils avaient en plus. En plus, d'après ce qu'il savait sur la magie, il fallait faire de longues études pour avoir un niveau correct. Donc au départ, ils étaient normaux.

Son père avait-il raison ? La magie corrompt-elle ?

Il avait tant de question et si peu de réponse !

« Je vais sceller les chevaux. » Fit Merlin.

Il acquiesça d'un air absent. Il se posta face à la fenêtre. La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider était Gaius.

Il se dépêcha. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre du vieux physicien et entra. Sans perdre de temps, il lui posa la question.

Si Gaius parut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis répondit:

« Je ne peux y répondre avec certitude. Avant la grande purge, il y avait très peu de sorcier qui utilisaient la magie pour détruire, tuer et pour satisfaire leurs envies égoïstes. Elle existait pour guérir, sauver, amuser etc. Il y avait beaucoup de domaines où la magie était appréciée et respectée. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de lois pour la magie et les sorciers. Donc certains en profitaient. De plus, les nouveaux étudiants en magie n'étaient pas encadrés. Ils apprenaient dans les livres sans se soucier des dangers qu'ils encourraient. Les Druides offraient des cours mais leurs conseils n'étaient pas entendus. Votre père, car il en a souffert, en a interdit l'usage. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Était-ce cela le problème ? Des lois ? Fallait-il des lois spéciales pour ceux pratiquant la magie ? Il est vrai que laisser une telle puissance seule et libre était dangereux. Même ses chevaliers avaient des lois qu'il se devaient de respecter. Il voyait les sorciers comme des animaux sauvages dans une ville. Si on ne les dressent pas, ils font du mal à eux et aux autres !

Il y réfléchirai soigneusement plus tard. Il avait d'autres questions.

Il repensa à Morgana et à Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à étudier la magie malgré l'interdiction ? »

« Chacun à ses raisons, sire. Cela peut-être la quête de la vengeance, de la puissance ou alors vouloir se protéger, et aider ceux que l'on n'aime. D'autres, voudraient l'étudier, percer ses secrets. » Expliqua le médecin, une expression mélancolique sur le visage.

« C'était votre cas ? »

« Pour les savants, elle est fascinante. Elle est emplie de mystère. Ce que nous savons sur elle aujourd'hui est peu, j'en suis sûr. Il y a tant à découvrir sur elle encore. »

« Doit-on la craindre ? »

« Pas la magie, les sorciers, plutôt. C'est par leurs actes qu'ils faut les craindre, non pas pour ce qu'ils sont. Je pense que vous craignez un assassin plutôt qu'un simple villageois. Il faut penser de la même manière avec les sorciers. »

« Vous avez raison. Un assassin, de part ses actes mérite l'exécution. Alors que le simple villageois est, parce qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, innocent. » Réfléchit Arthur. « Alors, mon père est un assassin. Tous ces innocents tués. »

Gaius ne répondit rien à cela. Il ne voulait pas implanter des idées toutes faites dans l'esprit du roi. Arthur sortit de ses réflexions maussades, c'était difficile de penser de son père ainsi.

« Comment Morgana a-t-elle pu devenir sorcière ? Morgause l'avait formé ? »

« Oui, pendant l'année où elle avait disparu. Mais à cette époque, elle n'était que jeune sorcière, pas très puissante. Sa sœur faisait quasiment tout, j'imagine. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Morgana. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Quel a été le déclencheur ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à haïr mon père et à faire de la magie. »

Gaius fit une grimace.

« Vous savez ? Dîtes-moi. »

Cela sonnait clairement comme un ordre.

« Morgana a développé de la magie seule. »

A la tête que fit le roi, il précisa.

« Certaines personnes peuvent avoir le Don. La magie qui s'est transmise du parent à l'enfant. On peut savoir la puissance de cette personne en sachant à partir de quel âge, les premiers éclats magiques sont apparus. »

« Les éclats magiques » Répéta bêtement le blond.

« Oui, des phénomènes d'origines magiques contrôlés ou non par la personne. »

Arthur était sidéré ! Il ne pensait même que quelque chose de ce genre puisse exister. C'était incroyable mais aussi effrayant. Des enfants faisant de la magie, il imaginait les dégâts !

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête, ils sont très rares. »

« Mais Morgana, elle doit être vraiment puissante. »

« Sans doute. »

« A quel âge ? Et comment ? »

« Depuis l'apparition de ses cauchemars. »

C'était surprenant. Elle avait dû avoir peur. Devoir se cacher de son propre père. Combien d'autres sorciers avaient été dans son cas. Empêchés d'être eux-même, il comprenait qu'ils aient mal tournés.

Merlin était l'un d'eux.

Gaius l'observait calmement. Ces questions pertinentes le faisait espérer. Peut-être qu'Arthur serait moins bouché sur la magie que son père. Après tout, le jeune homme n'était pas comme Uther. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à Ygerne.

« Pensez-vous que l'on puisse la battre ? Si elle a le don, nous sommes condamnés. »

« Non, nous avons réussi à la vaincre, une fois. »

« Un coup de chance ! Je sais que face à elle, je ne pourrai rien faire. »

« Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, contre la magie, il faut opposé la magie. »

Gaius avait raison, malgré toutes les attaques magiques contre Camelot et lui-même, ils s'étaient relevé. Grâce à Merlin, il en était persuadé.

Il observa le médecin qui attendait là, poliment. Il le vit faussement détendu. Il lui dissimulait quelque chose.

« Gaius. Je veux réfléchir sérieusement à propos de la magie. Je ne le peux si vous gardez pour vous des informations. »

Les yeux du plus vieux s'écarquillèrent. Il remua gêner.

« Je ne vous trahirais pas. Vous pouvez m'en parler, qu'importe que ça me blesse. »

« Eh bien... Si vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est le fait d'un sorcier puissant qui vous protège constamment. »

_« Merlin »_ Pensa le jeune roi.

« Continuez. »

« Il se nomme Emrys. »

« Emrys ? C'est un beau nom... » Chuchota le blond, était-ce un code pour protéger son ami ?

« En effet, vous l'avez déjà rencontré. Malheureusement et bien malgré lui, il a attiré vos foudres. »

_« Hein ? »_

« C'est le vieux sorcier. Celui à qui vous avez demandé de l'aide. »

Comment était-ce possible ? Merlin et Emrys étaient deux personnes différentes ?

Il allait poursuivre son interrogatoire quand son serviteur entra.

« On vous attend ! »

« J'arrive. Gaius, merci pour tout. Nous reprendrons cette conversation à mon retour. »

« Oui, sire. » Fit le physicien en s'inclinant.

Ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait prit ses fidèles chevaliers: Leon, Elyan, Gwaine et Percival. Il chevauchait près d'un Merlin perdu dans ses pensées. Pensait-il au piège de la sorcière, se répétait-il les sorts et charmes dont il aurait besoin ? Il semblait inquiet. Avait-il peur de se servir de sa magie devant eux ?

Mais ils avaient un avantage. Morgana ne se doutait pas que Merlin puisse être sorcier et que ce soit lui qui déjouait ses plans.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la forêt ténébreuse, Merlin sursauta en inspirant violemment. Il resta dans une position crispée et le regard vide face à lui pendant quelques secondes.

« Merlin ? » S'inquiéta Gwaine.

Ils étaient tous inquiets. Le brun était un ami cher.

« Il faut faire demi-tour. » Dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Leon.

Bien sûr, le serviteur ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait senti une dangereuse décharge de magie.

« Un pressentiment. »

« Nous devons y aller, Morgana est là. Il faut l'attraper » Décida Arthur en avançant.

Le brun frissonna de terreur, sa magie s'agitait. Elle sentait le danger, le prévenait de fuir. Mais il savait qu'elle était aussi très excitée. Elle avait une quantité d'énergie et de puissance qui se devait d'être utilisé. Elle voulait combattre contre cette chose qui les attendait.

Merlin essaya de se calmer. Ou sa magie allait se libérer sans son accord et tout dévasté.

Ils durent s'aventurer dans la forêt à pied. Les chevaux était trop effrayés. Comme surement tous les animaux aux alentours.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, la suite !

Avez-vous été satisfait ?

Faites moi part de vos impressions, je les attends avec impatience !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur****: **Chokella

**Source: **Merlin

**Paring: **Merthur ( principal )

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paroles des personnages en normal/ _Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Notes: **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquerez de voir ! Je n'ai pas de beta.

Je rajouterai que cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 09 de la saison 4.

**Encore merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewé: Kallach, cassiewright, Padoune2620, annadriya et Aliice-Klaine !  
**

* * *

**Pour notre Amour**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

L'atmosphère était incroyablement lourde. A l'intérieur de la forêt, le petit groupe ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Mais ils avançaient. Ils étaient des chevaliers, des hommes courageux alors même si ils voulaient partir en courant, ils continueraient ce pourquoi ils étaient venus.

La forêt ténébreuse était très calme. Aucun bruit. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi les éclairait faiblement. Au moins, dans ce paysage effrayant, il y avait quelques touches agréables de couleurs. Les arbres et les fleurs s'épanouissaient maintenant que le printemps était revenu.

Il marchait en file indienne dans un petit chemin.

Merlin était juste derrière Arthur, très concentré, prêt à défendre son roi avec fougue. Les autres les suivait en observant les alentours avec inquiétude. Ils attendaient presque qu'une Morgana enragée apparaissent brutalement et les transforme en pierre.

« R'aaah ! »

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le cri.

C'était Gwaine. Il se tenait la main en soufflant dessus.

« Des orties ! » Râla-t-il.

Soulagés, ils rirent de cet idiot. Leon posa une main sur son coeur en soufflant profondément. Tout ce stress, ce n'était plus de son âge.

« Gwaine, Merlin et toi êtes bien trop maladroits ! Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes là... » Railla Arthur, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Grâce au chevalier, ils s'étaient un peu détendu mais Merlin ne l'était pas. Il n'avait même pas rit de son ami. Il voulait le voir sourire. Ainsi sérieux, Merlin lui montrait qu'ils n'auraient pas du venir ici. Pourtant, comme toujours, le brun l'avait prévenu et comme toujours, il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il s'était juré ! De prendre en compte leurs conseils, à Gaius et Merlin. Mais il était trop buté. Et ses ennemis utilisaient cela contre lui. Morgana, la première, elle le connaissait si bien.

Après ce petit intermède, ils progressèrent encore et encore jusqu'à arriver dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière.

Ils étaient là où la puissance magique était à son maximum. Sept rochers étaient placés en cercle. Merlin savait que cette clairière était en elle-même magique. Autrefois, elle devait servir à faire des incantations en groupe. Étrangement, ils se placèrent tous face à un rocher. Alors qu'ils regardaient les inscriptions qu'il y avait dessus, Morgana fit son apparition.

« Bonjour, très chers. » Sourit-elle.

Les chevaliers et le roi tenaient leurs épées fermement dans les mains. Levant les mains comme pour faire un signe de paix, elles s'avança jusqu'à être, elle aussi, devant un rocher.

Merlin l'observait intensément. Elle portait une robe noire, ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de son visage livide. Il l'avait déjà vu mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait affaibli et encore plus folle que d'habitude. Le brun se souvenait de la belle jeune femme qu'il avait connu. C'était regrettable qu'elle se soit laissé à la haine et au désespoir. Autrefois, il se souciait d'elle, essayait de l'aider mais maintenant qu'elle les avait tous trahis, elle ne lui inspirait que de la pitié. Pathétique mais puissante. Il se devait de ne pas la sous-estimée.

Ses amis et lui purent voir ses yeux briller d'or et ses lèvres murmurer furieusement. Les chevaliers et le roi ne perdirent pas plus de temps et coururent dans sa direction.

Elle écarta les bras avec un sourire supérieur et ils se retrouvèrent attachés aux rochers.

« Ah ! » S'exclama t-elle, semblant savourer sa victoire. « Que c'est bon de vous voir, vous, des hommes si forts, enchainés ainsi... »

En effet, ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas esquisser le moindre mouvement tant les chaînes les entourant étaient serrées et puissantes. Ils étaient tous dos à la pierre, agenouillés de force face à la sorcière.

Merlin était le seul debout. Il s'empressa de se cacher derrière son rocher, donnant l'impression d'être dans le même état que ses amis. Le sort ne devait pas normalement tous les prendre au piège ? Il ne devait pas être autant au point que le pensait Morgana. En tout cas, elle ne se souciait aucunement de lui. Grave erreur. Il posa les yeux plus attentivement sur l'énorme pierre pour y lire les inscriptions. Coup de chance, c'était la langue de l'ancienne religion. Il allait tenté d'inverser le sort pour que ce soit la femme qui se retrouve ligoter.

Pourtant, même concentrer par sa tâche, il écoutait ce qu'il se passait. Il pourrait gagner du temps et quelques renseignements.

« Tout ce travail enfin récompensé. Je t'ai enfin à ma merci, stupide frère ! »

« N'y croit pas, Morgana. Nous t'arrêterons, sois en sûr ! »

« Et comment ? Je suis une puissante sorcière, je ne crains personne. »

_« Sauf Emrys... »_ Pensa t-elle.

Elle se reprit néanmoins, il ne viendrait pas ici, donc la victoire serait pour elle.

« Sache, mon cher frère, que ce lieu que j'ai activé avec quasiment toute ma puissance magique, ne se brisera qu'avec votre mort à tous ! Seul un sorcier pourra défaire l'enchantement. Et encore ! Il faudra qu'il soit très puissant ! » Elle partit dans un rire hystérique. « Comme je savoure ce moment, je t'éliminerai en dernier, Arthur. Enfin Camelot sera à moi et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher... »

Elle fixait le blond dans les yeux, semblant prendre un expression innocente.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? » Morgana prit une pause, un sourire cruel sur le visage. « Parce que tu seras mort... »

Le blond l'observait, impassible. Elle pouvait continuer à parler, il ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ils devaient s'échapper de ce piège te au plus vite. Il refusait de voir mourir ses compagnons. Surtout Merlin.

Merlin !

Alors que la sorcière parlait vengeance et trône, il tourna la tête pour tenter de voir les autres. Cependant, il ne réussit pas. Ces chaînes semblaient très solides. Il espérait que son serviteur ait une solution et qu'il travaillait actuellement dessus. En tout cas, il ne l'entendait pas. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas là, tellement sa présence était oubliée. Ses chevaliers, eux, hurlaient sur Morgana, ce qu'elle disait les rendaient fous de rage. Il voulu aider Merlin. S'il était en train de tous les sauver, il ne fallait surtout qu'il attire l'attention.

Il se concentra sur la « discussion ».

« Traitresse ! » Lança Leon. « Tu ne mérites pas tes pouvoirs ! »

« Que dis-tu ?! » Morgana devint livide de colère.

Il s'en suivit un brouhaha d'insultes, de paroles venimeuses et de menaces lancées par les hommes. La sorcière serrait les lèvres devant tant de haine. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ces personnes se permettaient de la juger ! Ils lui étaient inférieurs !

« Il a raison. » La voix d'Arthur fut calme et pourtant, tous l'entendirent. Même Merlin qui prononçait de douces paroles contre sa pierre.

Les chevaliers se turent et bientôt le silence se fit. Morgana s'approcha de lui, quittant son rocher sans se poser de question. Merlin sentit moins de résistance, il savait qu'il allait rompre l'enchantement dans peu de temps. Il continua de caresser la roche de sa voix d'ange. C'était un vrai travail de séduction, il devait la persuader de briser elle-même le sort. Il fallait être patient pour cela et remerciait Arthur mentalement d'être intervenu. Il lui facilitait la tâche.

Arthur la vit s'approcher de lui mais elle ne s'abaissa pas à son niveau.

« Comment ? » Dit-elle, furieuse.

« Sir Leon a raison. Tu ne mérites pas tes pouvoirs. »

« Tu oses ? »

« Oui, j'ose. Qu'espères-tu montrer en agissant de la sorte ? Tu utilises la magie à de fins égoïste. Tu es devenu ce que père haïssait. »

Morgana sembla déboussolée.

« Oh ? Tu croyais que j'étais comme lui ? »

« Mais... »

« Silence, idiote. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis que je suis roi à propos de la magie. »

« Mais, tu dois détesté la magie ! »

« Non, il ne faut pas la détesté. C'est les gens comme toi qu'il faut détesté. De même que l'ont déteste les criminels. »

Ses paroles soufflèrent la brune. Les autres écoutaient avec attention. Léon approuvaient ces paroles ayant été sauvé grâce à la magie.

« Comment as-tu pu venir à cette conclusion ? Tu as souffert à cause de la magie. Uther en est mort ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Personne ne savait à part Gaius et Merlin qu'il avait fait appel à un sorcier pour sauver son père. Morgana parut remarquer son erreur mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Tu le sais ! C'est donc vrai, il y a un espion a Camelot ! Et il t'a aidé à tuer mon père ! Je découvrirai qui c'est et il le paiera cher ! Dis-moi... »

Sa soeur comprit ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, il allait mourir, ici et maintenant, elle pouvait lui donner les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

« J'ai enchanté un pendentif. Il avait pour effet d'inverser le sort curatif... »

Elle sourit en voyant l'air désespéré sur le visage de son frère. Le pauvre regrettait d'avoir demander l'aide d'un sorcier ?

« Alors, ce n'était pas de sa faute ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es une telle gêne, Morgana. »

Elle s'étouffa. Décidément, le comportement du roi était étrange. D'abord, il avoue ne pas haïr la magie puis il se sent coupable d'avoir accusé un sorcier innocent qui ne voulait que le bien ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Puis cette phrase, elle sentait tout le mépris que ressentait le blond à son encontre.

Soudain, elle sentit la prise sur son enchantement se défaire. Elle se rua à son rocher.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Son sort avait été brisé ! Comment ?

Trop prise dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit que trop tard ses adversaires. Tous étaient libérés. Les chevaliers et le roi l'encerclaient, les lames très proches de son corps.

Pour Merlin qui observait la scène de loin, ce fut un soulagement. Morgana n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter de la faiblesse de ses amis. A force de blablater et de se croire surpuissante, voilà ce qu'on récoltait.

Lui, il était heureux. Il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit le blond. Des paroles bien sages, il était fier de lui. Puis, enfin la vérité sur la mort du défunt roi. Sa culpabilité lui semblait moins forte.

Arthur était face à la sorcière, la pointe de sa lame sur son ventre, il n'avait qu'une poussée à faire pour se débarrasser d'elle. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Merlin, resté en retrait. Ses yeux si bleus lui renvoyaient tant de sentiments que son coeur se mit à battre plus fort.

_« Personne ne te fera de mal, Merlin. »_

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, que son ami soit en sécurité. S'il se laissait aller, il l'enfermerai entres ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on pensait de ses amis. Surtout masculins.

Il reporta son attention sur la sorcière, prêt à lui assener le coup de grâce mais ses yeux brillèrent et ils disparurent dans un majestueux coup de vent.

Merlin s'affola.

« Non ! Arthur ! »

Les autres se retournèrent dans sa direction. Ils étaient aussi inquiets que lui.

« Merlin ? » Dit Elyan.

Apparemment, ils l'avaient oublié.

« Où sont-ils ? » Demanda Percival.

« Ils se sont téléportés. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, ils sont encore dans la forêt. Nous allons nous séparer, il faut retrouver Arthur avant qu'elle ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit ! » Déclara le serviteur.

Ils ne se posèrent pas de questions, ils avaient confiance en Merlin donc ils partirent chacun dans des directions différentes.

Melin souffla et se concentra sur sa magie. Il lui avait fallu éloigner les hommes de lui. Il laissa sa puissance se déployer avec force. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux pour ses amis mais ils étaient forts, ils pourraient supporter cela. En effet, libérer ainsi sa magie faisaient s'évanouir le plus robuste des hommes. Généralement, les humains n'en mourraient pas. Grâce à cela, il allait pouvoir localiser la magie de Morgana et sauver Arthur.

Il la trouva rapidement, il poussa sa magie à attaquer la sorcière avec toute sa rage et courut aussi vite que possible. Pendant sa course, il s'aperçut que la magie de Morgana était faible. Une conséquence de l'incantation des sept rochers sans doute. Il exploita cette faiblesse pour y introduire un virus. Le sort n'était pas difficile mais les effets seront dévastateurs.

Quand il arriva enfin, Morgana et Arthur était au sol. Il se précipita sur le blond.

Aucun pouls.

Aucun souffle.

Il était froid comme la mort.

Il était mort.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Hurla-t-il.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il essaya tous les charmes de soin qu'il connaissait mais rien n'y faisait. Arthur ne bougea plus. Il se retourna vers Morgana, l'attrapant par les cheveux, il la secoua.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? Répond ! »

Mais elle resta inconsciente.

La haine et la vengeance s'empara de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, sa bouche crachait une malédiction. La plus humiliante qu'il connaissait.

Mais il ne fut pas satisfait. Parce que son roi gardait les yeux fermés. La douleur qui étreignit son coeur fut si forte que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Non ! Arthur... »

Ses sanglots se firent plus forts.

« Reviens... Tu ne peux pas, comme ça... »

Il se sentait si mal ! Tant de sentiments lui bloquaient la gorge et lui broyaient le coeur. La tristesse, la culpabilité, l'amour...

_« Les deux faces d'une même pièce »_

Il comprenait enfin. Trop tard. La souffrance lui rappelait qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre loin de l'autre. Tous ces moments où ils s'étaient sentit attiré par le blond, il savait maintenant pourquoi. Etait-il amoureux sans le savoir ? Est-ce que cela faisait partit de sa destinée ?

Il posa son visage sur le torse large de son ami et pleura la perte d'un être cher. Encore.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je autant souffrir ? Vais-je perdre tout ceux qui comptent pour moi ? »

Il releva la tête pour le regarder. Au moins, il n'avait pas souffert, ses traits étaient sereins. Voulant le tenir dans ses bras, il l'attira à lui. Arthur avait l'oreille collé contre son torse.

« Tu l'entends ? Non, tu ne peux plus... Sache que mon coeur ne bat que pour toi... »

Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, il n'arrivait pas à lire ses sentiments. En tout cas, il pouvait se dire que l'affection qu'il ressentait envers l'autre n'était pas feinte. Cette chaleur dans sa poitrine était différente de son amour pour Freya mais en même temps si semblable.

Il allait abandonner pour le suivre dans le monde des morts. Ensemble, ils iraient à Avalon. Là, il pourrait savoir tout ce qu'il devait connaître.

Il s'en remit donc à sa magie. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire, elle tentait de le rassurer, de l'en empêcher mais sa décision était prise.

Il avait beaucoup trop mal, il ne pourrait endurer cette douleur quotidiennement.

Il sentit ses pouvoirs quitter son corps pour les envelopper. Il débuta une incantation qui le tuerai rapidement en serrant étroitement Arthur contre lui. Les perles salées ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il voulait être avec son roi...

Cependant il oublia quelque chose d'important.

Sa magie ne voulait pas cela, elle.

___A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre trois, J'ai eu du mal à le terminer... C'est vraiment dur d'écrire des scènes tristes !

Merci d'avoir lu et faites moi part de vos impressions, s'il vous plaît !

Bises !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Chokella

**Source: **Merlin

**Paring: **Merthur (principal)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paroles des personnages en normal/ _Pensées des personnages en __italique_

**Notes: **Pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquerez de voir ! Je n'ai pas de beta.

Je rajouterai que cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 09 de la saison 4.

**Voici le chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour le retard, je sais c'est impardonnable mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration, une horreur ! En tout cas, mille fois merci pour vos reviews. Et un petit mot pour Valar Morghulis, ton site est génial, c'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Merci.**

* * *

**Pour notre Amour**

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Les chevaliers s'étaient retrouvés dans la clairière aux sept pierres. Ils avaient ratissé les lieux mais ni d'Arthur ni de Morgana. Ils ne savaient quoi faire.

Ils tournaient comme des lions en cage.

« Bon ! » S'énerva Percival. « Allons-nous attendre ici comme des idiots ? Retournons rechercher mais cette fois, enfonçons nous dans la profondeur de la forêt. Il y a sans doute quelques grottes où la sorcière aurait pu se cacher. »

« Et Merlin ? » Demanda Elyan.

« Il saura nous rejoindre. Il est plein de ressource. » Décida Gwaine.

Tous hochèrent la tête. En effet, Merlin leur avait montré plusieurs fois toute son ingéniosité. Sur cela, ils reprirent leurs missions sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait bien plus loin.

* * *

La magie n'avait pas voulu mourir. Elle avait une destinée à accomplir, tout comme son porteur. L'abandon ne sera jamais une solution. Au moment où les deux corps allaient se désintégrer grâce à sa puissance, elle explosa.

Ce fut une explosion magique. Pas de feu, pas de fumée, pas d'espaces détruits. Par contre, tous purent les sentir: les hommes, les animaux et les végétaux.

Elyan vous aurait dit qu'il s'était cru coupé en deux sur le moment.

Gwaine plaisanterai sur une perte momentanée et imaginaire de son service trois pièces.

Leon se reposerai du violent vertige qui l'avait pris.

Percival ferai comme si il n'avait rien eu même si ses tremblements et sa chair de poule prouveraient le contraire.

Ce ne fut pas dangereux à proprement parler. Cependant cela laissa une terreur que chacun étoufferai sous l'ignorance. C'était un phénomène qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. C'était Magique. D'autant plus qu'ils ne savaient pas se protéger face à elle.

Là, la certitude de ne pas retrouver Arthur vivant fit sa place dans l'esprit des hommes. Ils ne voulaient pas voir le cadavre d'un homme de bien et de valeurs.

De plus en plus apeurés, les combattants se remirent en marche en espérant découvrir un roi en bonne santé.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était allongé à terre, avait un poids chaud sur la poitrine mais avait l'impression de ne pas être lui-même.

Comme si, après avoir été assommé par Morgana, il avait changé de corps. Ce qui était bizarre. D'autant plus qu'il voyait extrêmement bien ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu une aussi bonne vision. Il pouvait observer le soleil l'œil écarquillé sans souffrir de la luminosité. Les couleurs semblaient plus vives et bien plus belles.

Parce qu'il avait cru mourir, sa perception du monde s'était-elle modifiée ?

Il n'en savait rien mais comptait bien en profiter. C'était très agréable. Ce vent doux qui caressait sa peau, ces battements de cœur qu'il sentait contre lui. Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui était sur lui.

C'était Merlin !

Il se releva brusquement, soudain euphorique. Mais il jugea mal sa force et le brun retomba sur le côté.

« Arthur ! » Cria celui-ci, les yeux grands ouverts.

Pourquoi s'était-il endormi ? Il aurait dû mourir ! Merlin comprit que sa magie pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que lui. Après tout, ne faisait-elle pas partie de lui-même ?

Il tourna la tête et remarqua le regard noir comme la nuit qui le regardait d'une étrange façon.

« Arthur ? Tu vas bien ? Que t'as fait Morgana ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Le brun s'inquiéta immédiatement, l'Arthur qu'il connaissait lui aurait déjà demandé ce qu'il faisait là à se mettre en danger, quand bien même il en aurait été ravi. Au lieu de ça, il restait assis sur le sol, le dos droit et l'observait avec fascination. Merlin s'interrogea sur les iris totalement noir de son roi. Où étaient passées les jolies teintes gris-bleu qui faisaient chavirer tant de cœur à Camelot ?

« Arthur ? » Il tenta un mouvement mais le blond fut sur lui à la vitesse d'un Sidhe.

Si Merlin ne se contrôlait pas, le roi aurait déjà mangé un arbre en pleine face. Avec appréhension, il laissa Arthur le renifler. Quel comportement surprenant !

« Mmh…tu sens bon. Du courage, de la loyauté et autre chose…de l'interdit ? Oui, c'est bien de l'interdit qui se dégage de toi. »

Merlin se demandait ce qui était arrivé au roi. Il avait l'impression qu'entre le blond et lui, il y avait un petit quelque chose. Il se souvenait de ce regard passionné et déterminé que lui avait lancé Arthur face à sa sœur. Ce qui était passé dans ses yeux avait fait battre son cœur plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de dégager les membres forts qui l'entouraient.

« Non ! » S'exclama durement le blond en resserrant sa prise sur le plus jeune.

« Crétin ! Que fais-tu ? »

« Tu ne dois pas quitter la sécurité de mes bras. Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! » Pesta le sorcier.

Il se libéra avec brusquerie et se leva. Arthur fit de même, quelque peu ronchon.

« Je suis tout à fait apte à prendre soin de toi… »

« Ça suffit ! Il faut être sérieux maintenant ! » Il se calma. « Que s'est-il passé avec Morgana ? » Au moment où il posa la question, il regarda si elle était bien au sol. C'était le cas et il pût constater que sa malédiction commençait à faire effet.

Pour le roi, c'était une véritable épreuve de répondre à cette question. La magnifique créature en face de lui réveillait ses bas instinct et de tous nouveaux aussi. Il le savait, la sorcière l'avait changé, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Si autrefois, Merlin lui plaisait, aujourd'hui ses désirs semblaient exacerbés. Des désirs animaux. Sa gorge s'assécha lorsque son esprit imagina la vie parfaite qu'il vivrait avec son brun.

« Je te parle ! » Râla le sorcier en ne recevant aucune réponse.

Le regard du roi le mettait mal à l'aise. Le type de regard que certains hommes lançaient à certaines femmes. Il détourna les yeux.

« Morgana… Elle a lancé un sort… Mais quelque chose l'a empêché de finir l'incantation. »

Merlin en déduit que c'était sa propre magie qui avait bloqué celle de Morgana lorsqu'il l'avait localisé auparavant. Mais il restait encore beaucoup de questions. Il lui fallait en parler avec Gaius.

« Très bien. Maintenant, partons. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres, je suis ton mâle donc tu m'écoutes et pas l'inverse. »Trancha-t-il.

Il prit Merlin par les hanches et serra fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il devait soumettre l'autre et le protéger. Merlin ne ferait plus jamais rien sans son consentement et apprendrai à lui obéir. Après n'était-il pas le chasseur, celui qui devait s'occuper de tout ?

Il fixa le brun dans les yeux attendant son approbation. Existait-il un dominant aussi viril que lui ? Merlin ne trouvera jamais mieux !

* * *

Ils rentraient.

Ils avaient mis du temps à se retrouver mais les voilà tous les six sur le chemin du retour. Morgana était sur le cheval de Leon, attachée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir. Le sorcier avait prononcé le même sort qu'elle et sa sœur avait utilisé contre lui. Il s'en était sorti grâce au grand dragon, bien heureusement sinon il serait mort, empoisonné par le venin des Serkets.

Arthur, lui, se trouvait sur celui de Merlin. Le serviteur l'avait assommé en le projetant contre un arbre. Ses paroles mesquines l'avait tellement énervé qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Jamais il n'avait été aussi méchant avec lui. Avant, c'était plus des taquineries que de véritables méchancetés. Il était réellement déçu. Dire qu'il avait espéré… D'ailleurs qu'avait-il espéré ? Son cœur et son cerveau étaient si confus qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir ses sentiments. Etait-il vraiment amoureux ? D'Arthur ?

« Tout va bien, Merlin ? » Demanda gentiment Gwaine.

« Oh oui, ne t'en fais. »

Gwaine sourit au sorcier. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Morgana.

« Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? »

Merlin ne sut répondre. D'après les lois d'Uther, elle irait au bucher immédiatement. Mais il avait vu son ami changer. Ce serait au blond de décider.

Ses pensées moroses reprirent. Il se sentait fatigué. Cette journée avait été éprouvante et en plus il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait Arthur. Mais en ami, en frère ou en amant ? Pourrait-il en parler à Gaius ? Lui qui était si sage saurait le conseiller. Cependant, ce sujet était assez délicat. Les relations de ce type étaient aussi interdites que la magie…

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt ténébreuse, le climat s'était radouci. Un beau coucher de soleil les accompagnait et un vent frais caressait leurs peaux.

Une main curieuse se faufila sous sa tunique bleue. Elle monta le long de son ventre plat.

« Quelle douceur… En est-il de même pour l'intérieur de tes cuisses ? »

« Espèce de crétin royal ! »

Merlin jeta le roi de son cheval. Celui-ci s'étala à terre comme une bouse de vache.

« Quelle cruauté, mon amour. »

Interloqué, Merlin le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il n'y vit que de la tendresse. Bien malgré lui, il rougit et laissa un sourire naitre sur ses lèvres. En voyant cela, Arthur se leva et s'approcha.

« Je le savais. Tu n'es que timide, tu ne peux décemment pas te refuser à un mâle comme moi ! Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt nous aurons notre nid douillet et nous préparerons l'arrivée de notre couvée. »

« Couvée… ? »

« Oui nos petits. »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Maintenant franchement inquiet. Il descendit de son cheval pour être à la hauteur du blond et pouvoir ainsi l'examiner.

« Tu n'es pas bien, Arthur. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait très bien ! Juste différent.

« Nous allons à Camelot. Tu es le Roi. Aujourd'hui, tu vas revenir avec une sorcière redoutée. Il faut que tu sois à la hauteur. »

Le plus grand resta quelques secondes, silencieux. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait cette envie inconnue, il voulait tant Merlin. Il voulait faire des choses avec lui qui était irréalisables s'il pensait comme un être humain. Voilà où se situait le problème !

« Je ne suis plus humain, Merlin. »

Le sorcier posa une main sur le torse épais du blond. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa magie courir dans l'organisme de l'autre.

« Oui, je le sens. »

Sans faire attention au fait qu'il usait de magie devant Arthur Pendragon, il chercha plus loin pour tenter de savoir ce qu'avait fait Morgana. Et il trouva. Gaius lui avait parlé de ce sort, un sort difficile à faire et hautement dangereux.

« Je sais ce que tu es mon ami. Lorsque nous serons au calme, que tu te seras occupé de Morgana et de ton royaume. Je t'aiderai. Mais d'ici-là, essaie d'être toi-même. »

Arthur hocha la tête. Comme toujours, le brun avait raison. Cette fois-ci, il l'écouterai. Il allait combattre ses instincts nouveaux pour redevenir le roi qu'il était. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Morgana avait avoué avoir un traitre au château. Un traitre qui avait participé au meurtre de son défunt père. Il le trouverai et le ferai payer.

Pour ce qui de Morgana, il profiterai du chemin du retour pour y réfléchir.

En voyant, son roi aussi sérieux et déterminé, Merlin sourit et remonta souplement sur son cheval. L'avenir ne sera plus aussi simple avec le changement d'Arthur. En sachant cela, ce n'était pas de Gaius dont il aurait besoin mais de kilgharrah. Dans le destin, il n'y avait écrit nulle part que le roi qui unirait Albion deviendrai un Daemon. Il soupira pitoyablement, il avait envie de dormir et de ne se réveiller que cent ans plus tard en espérant qu'on ait plus autant besoin de lui. Un éclat de voix le fit sursauter.

« Votre Altesse ! Enfin vous voilà levé ! Vous m'avez l'air en bonne santé ! » S'exclama Leon en souriant. Les chevaliers s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Que faisiez-vous à l'arrière tous les deux ? » S'enquit Percival.

« Nous allions continuer jusqu'à Camelot sans voir que vous n'étiez pas là ! » Plaisanta Gwaine.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien. Morgana n'a eu que le temps de m'assommer que déjà Merlin venait à mon secours. » Les rassura le roi.

« Merlin… Ce héros… » Rit Elyan.

Ils rirent de cette petite plaisanterie. Le sorcier remarqua que la teinte noire des yeux de son roi avait disparu pour redevenir grise. Il était soulagé, Arthur avait repoussé ses instincts pour l'instant.

« Voici votre cheval, rentrons vite avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. » Ajouta Percival.

_A suivre !_

* * *

Beaucoup attendait cette suite, a t-elle été à votre goût ?

Un moment Arthur parle d'interdit dans l'odeur de Merlin. Vous avez deviné de quoi il parle ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez ce qu'est un Daemon, ce qu'il adviendra de Morgana et de la chasse au traitre qu'Arthur va entreprendre.

Voilà, j'espère que le Arthur que je vous ai montré vous a plu ou au moins vous a fait rire, à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Chokella

**Source:** Merlin

**Paring:** Merthur (principal)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paroles des personnages en normal/ _Pensées des personnages en italique_

**Notes:** Pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous risquerez de voir ! Je n'ai pas de beta.

Je rajouterai que cette histoire se situe après l'épisode 09 de la saison 4.

**Je tiens à remercier toph90, Believe and Hope, Realita, toshinou, Plume Eben, yumi-chan, Melusine-chan, fleg, Yuki tenshy pour leur reviews ! Ainsi que tout ceux et celle qui m'ont mis en favoris ou follow !  
**

* * *

**Pour notre Amour**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Maintenant qu'Arthur était redevenu lui-même, il pouvait réfléchir comme le devait un roi. Premièrement, qu'allait-il faire de la sorcière ? Le bûcher ? Après tout, il ne pouvait la garder dans les cachots: sa magie l'aiderait à s'enfuir... La situation était telle qu'il ne savait quelle décision il devait prendre. Si seulement il existait un moyen de retirer la magie d'une personne, il pourrait enfermer Morgana et la laisser croupir. Il ferait des recherches à ce sujet auprès de Gaius et de Merlin. Il espérait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant leur retour à Camelot sinon, il serait aisé pour elle de disparaitre.

Deuxièmement, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait un traitre au château, il devait le trouver et s'en occuper. Son être tout entier criait vengeance. Et son principal suspect était Agravaine. Merlin lui en avait parlé, maintenant, il y croyait de plus en plus.

« Mes amis. Nous devons parler avant d'être rentrés. » Sa voix était forte et dure, elle montrait son état d'esprit actuel, celui de souverain.

Ses chevaliers et Merlin s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers lui attendant la suite avec sérieux.

« Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Morgana sur le traitre chez nous. »

Ils savaient ce qu'il allait se passer, Arthur allait s'occuper du traitre et le tuer comme le voulait les lois sévères sur ce genre de crime.

« Sire » Leon prit la parole. « Pensez-vous qu'il soit ici ? »

Sa question jeta un froid sur leur assemblée. Ils se regardèrent soudain méfiants et inquiets. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les six, ils ne pouvaient imaginer qu'il y ait un traitre parmi eux ! Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Elyan, Percival et Gwaine formaient un groupe qui s'était soudé au fil de leurs aventures.

« Non, j'ai confiance en vous. Tout comme j'ai confiance en Gaius. »

Le soulagement fut perceptible chez les hommes.

« Lorsque nous arriverons, j'appellerais à moi tous les chevaliers et les nobles pour une session d'urgence dans la salle de bal. Les portes seront condamnés et je ferais en sorte d'effrayer le coupable pour qu'il se dénonce de lui-même. »

Les regards déterminés qu'il reçut furent suffisants pour lui donner le courage qu'il aurait besoin pour la suite. Ils seront bientôt arrivés, ils voyaient déjà le château légèrement caché par les arbres. Ils y seront pour la soirée.

Ils reprirent la route chacun dans leurs pensées, se préparant pour ce soir.

Merlin bien qu'il soit heureux de ceci, avait l'esprit bien loin. Arthur n'était plus humain, il était devenu une créature magique qui avait un mode de vie totalement différent des leurs. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le Daemon le voulait, lui. Avoir une vie de couple et de famille. Il n'allait jamais réussir à s'y faire. En plus, il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir à la normal, Arthur allait vivre ainsi très longtemps. D'après les légendes qui se transmettaient de sorciers à sorciers, les Deamons étaient immortels.

Il soupira, inquiet de la suite.

« Qu'as-tu mon bel ange ? » Chuchota Arthur près de lui. Sans soute ne voulait-il pas que les autres l'entendent parler tendrement avec Merlin.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir, Arthur était si beau sous le soleil couchant. Ses yeux lui exprimaient tant d'affection qu'il lui était difficile de ne pas lui rendre le pareil. Il sourit timidement.

« Je m'inquiète de ta situation. »

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. J'éloignerai les problèmes et tu vivras comblé entre mes bras. »

« Que tu dis ! Tu as un royaume à gouverner, une princesse à épouser et un héritier à donner. Oublie ce que tu sembles ressentir à mon égard, ça ne nous mènera à rien. » Assena Merlin tristement, la réalité était bien différente des envies du blond.

Les sourcils d'Arthur se foncèrent de colère. Comment son docile osait-il !

« Tu es mien ! Pour toujours ! » Dit furieusement le roi. « Ne te cache pas derrière des idioties, bientôt je créerais un nid où nous serons heureux et tu ne penseras à rien d'autre qu'à moi ! »

Choqué, Merlin s'empressa de répondre.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Tu as d'énormes responsabilités ! »

« Ces responsabilités iront très bien aux autres, tu verras. Je t'épouserai, tu me donneras des enfants et notre royaume sera le plus grand royaume au monde. J'écraserai nos ennemis pour un seul de tes baisers. Je te couvrirai de cadeau. »

Sur cette phrase pleine de sincérité, il planta Merlin et rejoignit Leon et Elyan pour discuter. Etre près de son bel amour faisait disparaitre sa part d'humanité pour celle du Daemon. La créature en lui voulait tant Merlin qu'il se retenait de lui écarter les jambes pour s'y retrouver au chaud et enserré. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, qu'une fois liés, Merlin deviendrait le parfait petit soumis qu'il devrait être.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les sorciers réagissaient différemment au lien que les simples êtres humains.

Merlin de son côté maudit en son esprit Morgana pour ce qu'elle leur faisait subir. Arthur n'était pas dans son état normal. Ces mots doux lui aurait fait plaisir avant qu'il ne devienne un Deamon. Merlin en était sûr maintenant, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait découvert inconscient. Ce désespoir qui l'avait envahi au point de le pousser à se suicider. Il avait déjà vécu la mort d'un de ses proches et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul, aussi triste et aussi mal.

Il était pressé d'en parler avec Gaius. Surement en savait-il plus que lui.

Maintenant, il allait essayer de ne pas se faire avoir par les belles promesses du roi. Celui-ci était en pleine phase de séduction, il tenterait plus tard des tentatives plus poussés, tels que des caresses et des baisers. Merlin en était effrayé. Effrayé par lui –même, il refusait de profiter de l'état non-humain de l'autre. Mais c'était si tentant de se laisser aller dans le bonheur que le blond lui racontait.

* * *

Tous se tenaient dans la salle de bal, droit comme un I.

Une sueur froide coulait le long de leur dos et ils n'osaient lever les yeux vers leur souverain. Il était réellement majestueux et charismatique au milieu d'eux. Pourtant, il ne se trouvait pas sur son trône ou sur une estrade surélevée. Non, il était à leur hauteur mais semblait nettement supérieur. Les nobles sentaient sa colère, ses chevaliers et les gardes se préparaient à lever les épées au nom d'Arthur. Ses conseillers tremblaient ne sachant pourquoi cette assemblée extraordinaire avait lieu.

Agravaine regardait son neveu. Il le trouvait changer mais dans un sens positif. Il avait l'air si fort et si dominant qu'il semblait venir d'un autre monde. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait vu Morgana la semaine dernière, elle lui avait assurée qu'un sort rendrait le blond si faible et si dépendant d'un met délicat qu'il aurait tué quiconque se présentait à lui. Les deux complices l'auraient laissé tuer les habitants de son royaume avant de s'occuper de lui. Morgana aurait pris le pouvoir et aurait gouverné sur les autres sorciers, exterminant les autres.

Mais de ce qu'il voyait, Arthur n'était pas devenu un vampire. Il ne semblait se soucier aucunement du sang des autres. Il fut coupé de ses noirs pensées par la voix du roi.

« Peuple de Camelot ! Je vous ai réunis ce soir pour deux bonnes raisons. La sorcière Morgana est actuellement dans les cachots. »

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un brouhaha de paroles différentes. La plupart abasourdis. Certains nobles applaudirent le roi. Agravaine s'inquiéta immédiatement pour la jeune femme mais essaya de ne pas le montrer, les yeux d'Arthur passait régulièrement sur ses traits.

« Mais l'heure n'est pas au réjouissance ! Elle a avoué devant mes chevaliers, mon serviteur et moi-même avoir un traitre, ici, sur les terres de Camelot ! »

Cette fois, il n'y eut plus aucun son.

Déterminé, Arthur rappela les lois qui existaient à ce sujet. Il entama un discours plein de promesse de mort vis-à-vis du complice de la sorcière. Merlin et Gaius, caché dans un coin de la salle observaient attentivement l'oncle d'Arthur. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter avant de se retrouver ici. Pourtant, le médecin sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lors de cette expédition.

Avant qu'elle ne soit jeté dans les cachots encore inconsciente, il avait pu jeter un coup d'œil sur elle. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait glacé d'effroi. Son corps commençait à subir une malédiction dévastatrice. Bientôt, elle ressemblerait à un animal.

Seul un grand sorcier pouvait lancer ce sort et il n'arrivait pas à croire Merlin d'une telle cruauté. Plus que la découverte du traitre, il avait hâte d'avoir l'explication de jeune homme.

« Maintenant que j'ai rappelé les risques encourus par ce traitre, je m'attends à ce qu'il se dénonce. La peine sera peut-être moins lourde. » Poursuivi Arthur.

Mais même s'il disait être plus clément, sa fureur était telle que tous savaient qu'elle ne serait pas tenue.

Aucune voix ne se fit entendre et chacun regardait à droite et à gauche espérant qu'un se dénonce.

Arthur attendit patiemment. Pourtant, son regard ne se portait que sur Agravaine. L'homme essayait d'avoir l'air noble mais son corps semblait figé et son visage pâle. Il regardait les issus, peut-être voulait-il s'enfuir ? Le roi eut une idée, il appela Leon et Gwaine et leur donna des instructions à l'oreille. Les deux hommes ouvrir une discrète porte près d'Agravaine pour s'y engouffrer. Les gens pensèrent qu'ils allaient ramener la sorcière car cette porte donnait sur l'entrée des cachots.

« Mon oncle. » Arthur attira l'attention sur lui.

Il avait bien vu les yeux de l'homme sur la porte. S'il s'enfuyait, il prouverait qu'il était le traitre. Et devant tant de témoin, il ne pourrait hurler à la tyrannie.

« Morgana a cité ton nom. » Continua-t-il, l'air inflexible.

Le silence se fit plus lourd.

L'oncle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Qu'avait donc fait la sorcière ? S'était-elle crue si sûre d'elle qu'elle avait donné le nom de son seul ami ? Quelle erreur !

Bien sûr, Arthur mentit. Morgana n'avait pas fait ceci mais personne d'autre que ses compagnons et lui-même ne pourrait contester cette affirmation. C'était un moyen comme un autre de pousser l'autre à faire une bêtise.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

A une vitesse impressionnante, il jeta l'un de ses poignards sur Arthur et s'enfuit par la porte. Pourtant la lame mortelle ne toucha pas le blond, elle l'avait dévié de quelques centimètres. Elle se trouvait plantée sur le mur derrière lui. Cependant, il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait touché.

Grâce à ses nouveaux sens, il perçut une force tranquille qui circulait librement dans toute la salle. Une puissance douce et délicate qui partit lentement. Elle disparut complètement aux alentours de Merlin et Gaius. Ils avaient l'air soulagé qu'il n'ait rien. Il reporta attention sur les autres. Il s'occuperait de cela plus tard. Il avait un traitre à exécuter.

Il attendit patiemment.

« Votre altesse ? »

Il regarda le conseiller à qui il avait confié les rênes du royaume pendant son absence.

« Il s'est enfuit… »

« Je le sais bien. Mes chevaliers vont le ramener. » Répondit Arthur.

Et en effet, des bruits de pas et des cris se firent entendre par la porte où Agravaine avait pris la fuite. Gwaine et Leon le tenait par les bras, ils le jetèrent aux pieds du roi mais mirent leurs épées en travers de sa gorge. Arthur leur avait dit de rester cachés jusqu'à ce que l'homme quitte la salle par cette porte pour l'intercepter.

« Voici donc notre traitre ! » Cria Arthur. « Que sa sentence soit un exemple pour ceux qui oseront trahir Camelot ! »

Sur cette phrase, il tira son épée. Les femmes nobles présentes crièrent d'effroi en se cachant les yeux. Les hommes déglutirent, effrayés par ce qu'il allait se passer.

Et Agravaine parla.

« Mon cher neveu. » Sourit-il malgré la peur. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle m'a forcé à te trahir sinon elle m'aurait jeté une malédiction ! »

Arthur abaissa son arme. L'homme restait sa seule famille. Il voulait y croire mais une pensée furtive passa dans son esprit.

_« Tu n'as besoin de personne. Sauf de Merlin. »_

Et c'était vrai. Ses nouveaux instincts lui dictaient de se venger de cet homme. Il sera un danger futur pour son bel ange. Il devait l'éliminer pour sa sécurité.

« Quiconque trahit n'aura de deuxième chance. »

Sous sa force brute, sa lame s'enfonça dans le corps jusqu'à la garde. Il l'a retira lentement, s'assurant que les cris de douleurs restent à jamais gravé dans les esprits des autres. Il regarda son oncle dans les yeux tout le long. Quand il poussa son dernier soupir, le noble sut que l'autre n'était plus humain : ses yeux étaient devenus totalement noirs à a vue de son sang.

* * *

Le médecin posa un bol de soupe en face de Merlin et s'assit. Ils mangèrent chacun dans leurs pensées.

L'acte d'Arthur les avait secoués. Tuer ainsi son oncle, ils ne l'auraient pas crus capable. Bien que barbare, c'était un message fort contre ses détracteurs. Beaucoup qui pensait prendre sa place en le pensant faible, pensaient ce soir différemment. Arthur n'hésiterait pas à vous exécuter de sang-froid en ayant les preuves contre vous.

Après la mort de son oncle, il avait lancé un dernier avertissement et les avait tous congédié de la salle de bal. Demain matin, le royaume entier saurait que le roi avait lui-même exécuté son traitre d'oncle. Et que la sorcière Morgana était dans les cachots.

Merlin s'aperçut du regard perçant sur lui. Excédé, il expliqua tout à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père.

« Quand je suis arrivé, il était mort, Gaius. J'ai eu cette envie intense de me tuer pour le rejoindre… »

Le vieil homme soupira tristement, quelle miracle que les deux soient vivants ce soir.

« Ma magie ne l'a pas voulu » Sourit Merlin. « Quand je me suis levé, Arthur semblait en bonne santé mais il était étrange. »

« Comment cela ? » S'enquit Gaius.

« Je l'ai su dès que j'ai laissé ma magie courir dans son corps. »

Les sourcils du médecin se levèrent comiquement, l'air de dire « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ! Tu aurais pu faire découvrir ton secret ! Stupide gamin ! »

« Je sais Gaius » S'empressa de dire Merlin, comprenant la langue des sourcils levés. « Mais à ce moment, Arthur n'était pas lui-même, j'aurai pu faire apparaitre de l'eau qu'il aurait trouvé cela merveilleux. »

Devant l'air attentif du vieux, il continua.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est devenu un Daemon. »

« Quoi ? Un Daemon ! »

« Oui, tu l'aurais entendu, il me veut comme docile. Il n'arrêtait pas de me séduire… » Rougit le brun.

Contre toute attente, Gaius explosa de rire.

« Gaius ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Oui, Merlin, pardonne-moi. C'est que tu as le chic pour te mettre dans les pires situations… Je vais ressortir tous mes livres sur le sujet. En attendant, surveille Arthur et ne le laisse pas redevenir la créature qui sommeille en lui. Et surtout, ne te lie pas à lui, sinon tu ne pourras plus te séparer de lui. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce-pas ? » Dit-il en fouillant sa bibliothèque.

« Oui, oui bien sûr… »

_« Mais comment on se lie avec un Daemon ? »_

Comme Gaius ne se souciait plus de lui. Il partit rejoindre Arthur. Il était l'heure de lui apporter son repas. Muni de son plateau, il rentra dans les appartements du roi.

« Arthur ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ! »

Le blond l'attendait visiblement.

« Entre, mon doux. Pose ça sur le table et vient. »

Comme dans un rêve, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il s'approcha du lit où le blond était allongé, il ne portait qu'un pantalon et lui exhibait son corps de dieu grec.

Rougissant, il monta sur le lit et s'approcha de l'autre qui l'enferma entre ses bras. Il ne savait pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Une délicieuse odeur lui retournait le cerveau.

« Voilà enfin ta place. » Dit Arthur en enfouissant son nez au creux de son cou.

Il ne sut combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi. Merlin se mit à somnoler au chaud et à l'aise près du blond. L'autre lui avait fait retirer ses chaussures, sa veste et son foulard pour le garder sous la couette, dans ses bras fort. Arthur lui déposait régulièrement des baisers dans le cou et sur son visage. C'était assez chaste pour l'instant. Merlin n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que d'Arthur. Il pourrait passer sa vie de cette manière pourvu que cette odeur ne s'arrête jamais. Il entendait de légers grognement s'échapper de la gorge bronzée. C'était le moment le plus agréable et le plus tendre de sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

« Merlin ! »

Gaius n'osa pas s'aventurer plus dans la pièce. Le regard d'Arthur était effrayant. Le bruit les avait fait sursauter et le blond avait tout de suite pris une posture protectrice. Il gardait Merlin derrière son corps, encore perdu sous les draps. Lui était levé, le corps tendu vers le médecin près à l'attaquer. Des grognements agressifs se faisaient largement entendre.

« Merlin ! Reprends-toi ! Arthur va m'attaquer ! »

Le dit Arthur n'apprécia pas que cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ose les importuner de la sorte. Déjà, il avançait vers le vieil homme pour le lui faire payer. Mais une main sur son bras le fit arrêter. Merlin n'arrivait pas à se rasseoir correctement, ses mouvements étaient lents et désordonnés.

« Arthur… » Supplia-t-il d'une voix faible. « C'est Gaius, notre ami… »

Les yeux du roi revinrent lentement bleu-gris, la teinte obscure s'éloignant pour l'instant. Il grogna en voyant Merlin dans son lit et aussi épuisé. Cette vision lui fit beaucoup d'effet. Il sentait son bas ventre se réchauffer.

« Sire… Reculez que j'examine Merlin… » Dit Gaius.

Son esprit hurlait de tuer Gaius puis de prendre la vertu de son ami. Mais il repoussa ces idées et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il continua de grogner dès qu'il vit quelque chose qui lui déplaisait ; c'est à dire tout le long de l'examen. Merlin se sentait déjà mieux et retrouvait ses esprits. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi ! Il était au moins une heure complète dans les bras du blond à se laisser embrasser. Les joues rouges, il admettait qu'il aimerait bien recommencer. Ça avait été vraiment agréable.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci, Gaius. »

Merlin se rhabilla rapidement et s'éloigna du lit et d'Arthur. Pourtant, le roi le rejoignit et se colla à lui immédiatement, un bras dominant autour de ses épaules. Gaius et Merlin se regardèrent, désespéré. Ils comprenaient, vu le nombre limité de personnes autour d'eux, que le roi n'arrive pas à se contenir. La créature et Arthur ne tarderait plus à ne faire qu'un.

« Arthur, Merlin, j'ai fini mes recherches. Je pense trouver d'autres ouvrages dans la bibliothèque avec Geoffroy de Monmouth mais pour l'instant voici ce que je sais : Arthur est bien un Daemon. Pourtant, aucun sort connu à ce jour n'est capable de transformer un être humain en Daemon. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Morgana en lançant le sort ? »

« Non, c'était la langue de l'ancienne magie. »

« Je vois… Il faudra l'interroger alors. »

Merlin intervint « Mais alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quelque chose a du interférer dans le sort de Morgana. » Gaius lança un regard éloquent à Merlin. Celui-ci comprit que c'était sa magie. Donc il était en partie responsable de l'état de son ami. Il se sentit coupable.

« Amour, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serai le meilleur mâle pour toi. » Lui sourit le blond complètement ailleurs.

Cela fit sourire Gaius. Arthur n'avait pas l'air de s'occuper de sa condition, seul comptait Merlin pour lui. C'était un peu attendrissant si on exceptait le futur chaotique qui les attendait.

« Un Daemon est l'une des créatures les plus rares qui soient. » Continua Gaius. « De par leurs apparences humaines, il est difficiles de les trouver car elles se cachent au milieu des autres et imitent nos comportements. Depuis que tu as dit à Arthur d'agir comme avant, personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit. »

Merlin approuva. Il redevenait un Daemon seulement en sa présence.

« Je me sens bien, moi. J'ai l'impression de savoir où je vais… et avec qui. » Avoua le roi en regardant le brun près de lui.

« C'est tout à fait normal. Tu agis à l'instinct. Il te dicte ce que tu dois faire. De même que Merlin qui a un pouvoir sur toi. »

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit le jeune sorcier alors qu'Arthur grognait de mécontentement. Il n'appréciait pas que son docile soit plus fort que lui.

« Oui, mais c'est plus de la manipulation. »

Sur cette phrase, il demanda à Merlin, de montrer un exemple.

« Euh… » Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il eut une idée et sourit diaboliquement. « Fais ton lit. »

Arthur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mesquin.

« Pas comme ça, Merlin. Tu dois le manipuler. » Précisa le médecin, attentif.

Manipuler, ok. Mais il ne savait pas manipuler. Il se souvint de Morgana qui avait été la reine de la manipulation auprès d'Uther.

Le plus petit leva des yeux suppliant vers Arthur « Ça me plairait beaucoup que tu fasses ton lit… »

Le roi se figea, essaya de résister mais s'avoua vaincu. Merlin était si mignon et la chose en lui le poussait à satisfaire son futur docile. Il le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe « Très bien, Amour, tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Il fit donc, pour la première fois de sa vie, son lit.

« Voilà, j'espère compter sur toi pour empêcher Arthur d'agir de façon trop flagrante lorsque vous serez en public. »

« Bien sûr, Gaius.» Son ton laissa entendre qu'il allait en profiter.

« J'ai fini, mon tendre. » Fit la voix d'Arthur sans laisser le temps à Gaius de gronder son protégé.

Le lit n'était pas parfait mais c'était ça de gagner.

« Revenons à mes explications. » Commença le vieil homme. « Un Daemon passe son temps à rechercher son âme-sœur. Une fois trouvée, il l'a séduit, se lie avec et fonde une famille. J'ai un livre très complet sur ça que je vous passerai. Je vois que vous souhaitez être avec Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et personne ne se mettra entre nous. »

Gaius hocha gravement la tête.

« Pour ce qui est de vous, Arthur, je tiens à préciser que vous n'êtes plus tout à fait humain. Votre rythme cardiaque bat faiblement, vous n'avez pas besoin de respirer, ni de vous nourrir. Vous êtes bien plus fort qu'auparavant et vos capacités sont exacerbées. »

« Et pour le sang ? »

« Le sang ? » Répéta Merlin, blanc comme un linge.

« Quand j'ai tué Agravaine. Son sang m'a fait envie. J'ai voulu lui arraché la gorge avec les dents.

« Mhh… Normalement, vous ne devrez pas avoir envie de sang… A moins que… Mais oui ! Le sort de Morgana devait vous transformer en vampire, au lieu de ça avec la perturbation, elle a fait de vous un Daemon. Quelle chance ! »

« Une chance ? » Dit le brun. « Arthur n'est plus humain, il me veut comme… comme… euh… »

« Epoux, docile, compagnon… » Continua Arthur pour lui.

« C'est ça ! Comment on va faire plus tard ! Ce n'est pas une chance, voyons !» S'énerva le jeune sorcier.

« Merlin, calme-toi. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais le fait qu'Arthur soit devenu un Daemon et non un vampire est vraiment une chance. Vois-tu les daemon sont des créatures supérieures aux vampires. Un vampire sera une marionnette dictée par la soif du sang. Il pourrait se nourrir de ses proches et d'un royaume entier sans s'arrêter. Imagine ce qu'aurait donné un vampire à la tête de Camelot. »

« Quelle horreur… »

« Voilà le projet de Morgana. Heureusement que cette perturbation a eu lieu. » Sourit Gaius à Merlin.

Celui-ci sourit, un peu soulagé.

« Mais j'aurais besoin de sang ? » Demanda Arthur.

« C'est à vous de voir votre altesse. Laissez du temps et si vous en ressentez l'envie, vous irez chasser des animaux. »

Gaius ne le laisserai pas tuer des personnes pour combler sa faim.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant. Nous vous laissons, sire, bonne nuit. Mettez à profit votre nouveau corps qui n'a pas à dormir pour finir vos dossiers en retard. » Sur ce, il passa la porte. Merlin salua Arthur et suivit le médecin.

Le roi grogna, maintenant seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

« Il m'a laissé partir… »

Ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement. Merlin se préparait pour la nuit dans sa petite chambre. Gaius était déjà dans son lit.

« Pourquoi Merlin, tu voulais rester avec lui ? »

« Mais non ! Je trouve ça juste surprenant ! Il était tellement possessif au début. » Rougit le sorcier.

« Le Daemon m'a reconnu comme étant ton père. Ils ont un esprit de famille très fort, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'attaquera plus. De plus, il veut que je lui donne ta main. Il tachera de faire bonne impression devant moi. »

« Quoi ! Donner ma main ! Mais je ne suis pas une fille. »

« Il l'a bien remarqué, idiot ! Les Daemons n'en ont rien à faire de cela. Il te veut toi, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, c'est tout ! Au lit, maintenant ! »

Grommelant, Merlin, souffla les bougies et s'allongea. Bien que sa tête soit pleine de question, il s'endormit rapidement.

_A suivre._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Certains pensaient qu'Arthur était devenu un vampire, eh bah non ;)

Vous en saurez plus au long de la fic sur les Daemons.

Comment trouvez-vous mon Merthur ? C'est plutôt mignon, pour l'instant :p

Believe and Hope tu as trouvé pour l'interdit mais comme tu as donné deux propositions je te laisse en choisir une seule :)

J'ai deux petites questions pour vous: En quoi Merlin a transformé Morgana ? Et quelle est cette odeur qui a retourné le cerveau de Merlin dans la chambre d'Arthur ?

A vous de jouer :D

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, j'adore ça !

Bises !


End file.
